howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular
How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular, first called How to Train Your Dragon Arena Spectacular in Australia, is a show from the creators of the Walking With Dinosaurs Arena Spectacular. Synopsis The Live Spectacular is a retelling of Hiccup's and Toothless' story and the events seen in the movie How to Train Your Dragon. It covered dragon training with Gobber, Hiccup shooting down Toothless, the pair's bonding, discovery of the Red Death, battle, and Hiccup waking up with a lost limb and finding his village has accepted dragons. Differences With the Movie *Monstrous Nightmares have four legs instead of two. *Egg Biters, Stingers, and Gobsuckers are original dragons from the Live Show. *Ruffnut is portrayed by a male actor. *The Thunderdrum has the ability to swallow ships whole. *The Timberjack has a razor sharp tail instead of wings. *The Red Death has two eyes instead of six. *The Terrible Terror doesn't appear at all on the show. *There are more Viking teens in the dragon training class, including multiple female characters other than just Astrid. *Astrid saves a baby at the beginning instead of helping put out a fire. *The Tiny Tooth age stage is called Tiny Wing. *Gobber rides around in a dragon-propelled high-chair. Characters *Hiccup played by Riley Miner and Rarmian Newton *Astrid played by Sarah McCreanor and Gemma Nguyen *Gobber played by Will Watkins *Stoick played by Robert Morgan *Snotlout played by Godefroy Ryckewaert *Fishlegs played by Dexter Mayfield *Ruffnut played by Virackhaly Ngeth *Tuffnut played by Frace Luke Mercado *Gala played by Keely Brundage *Dogsbreath played by Robbie White *Pong played by Julien Briau *Gristle played by Emilie Caillon *Stick played by Iskandar Sharazuddin *Alvin played by Brady Kitchingham *Grock played by Sofiane Belkebir *Unnamed Viking Teen and Suit Performer played by Moe Alafrangy *Unnamed Adult Vikings and Suit Performers played by Edmund Wood, Simon Storey, and Jeremy Hancock *Many additional Unnamed Characters played by unnamed actors and actresses *Sig the Viking/Promotional Actor played by Johnny Bliss Dragon Species Featured in the Show *Night Fury *Skrill *Gronckle (also referred to as 'Wrestling Dragons') *Deadly Nadder *Monstrous Nightmare *Red Death *Egg Biter *Stinger *Gobsucker *Hideous Zippleback (also referred to as 'Nesting Dragon') *Timberjack (mentioned) *Thunderdrum (mentioned) Tour dates *March 2-11, 2012: Hisense Arena, Melbourne, Australia *March 16-25, 2012: All Phones Arena, Sydney, Australia *March 28-April 1, 2012: Brisbane Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, Australia *April 18-22, 2012: Vector Arena, Auckland, New Zealand June 2012: US/Canada tour begins *October 11-14, 2012: Jerome Schottenstein Center, Columbus, OH *(postponed), Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI *October 25-28, 2012: BMO Harris Bradley Center, Milwaukee, WI *November 1-4, 2012: Credit Union Centre, Saskatoon, SK *November 22-25, 2012: MTS Centre, Winnipeg, MB *December 6-9, 2012: Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA *December 19-22, 2012: Save Mart Center, Fresno, CA *December 26-30, 2012: HP Pavilion at San Jose, San Jose, CA *January 3-6, 2013: Power Balance Pavilion, Sacramenta, CA *January 10-13, 2013: EnergySolutions Arena, Salt Lake City, UT *January 17-20, 2013: Honda Center, Anaheim, CA Gallery ToothlessHiccup-LiveSpectacular1.JPG Stoick-LiveSpectacular.JPG StoickAndHiccup-LiveSpectacular.JPG Aftermath-LiveSpectacular1.JPG ToothlessHiccup-LiveSpectacular2.JPG ToothlessHiccup-LiveSpectacular3.JPG ToothlessChargesHiccup-LiveSpectacular.JPG ToothlessHiccup-LiveSpectacular4.JPG ToothlessHiccup-LiveSpectacular5.JPG NightmareVsToothless-LiveSpectacular.JPG HiccupEncountersToothless-LiveSpectacular.JPG Toothless-LiveSpectacular.JPG AstridSeesToothless-LiveSpectacular.JPG Videos References *Official website *2011 commercial announcing the upcoming tour for Australia Site Navigation Category:Media Category:Real Life Category:Live Shows Category:How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular